


My "Little" Secret

by HqxKnb



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Exposed, Gen, flames, mafia, secret, vongola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HqxKnb/pseuds/HqxKnb
Summary: During a trip to the mall with his classmates, Midoriya makes 2 small mistakes. Little does he know these mistakes will be what reveals his 'little' secret to not only his classmates but also ...What is Midoriya's 'little' secret? What were his mistakes? Does his necklace/ring have anything to do with it all? and who is this man whos hair is fluffier then Midoriya's?Bnha x Khr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Nightmares or Memories?

With the sirens blaring and the lockdown in process, the sound of fighting ricochet throughout the mansion. Outside a young couple with their little boy stood in a once empty field, now covered in Famiglia members both allies and enemies.

"Mi Amore, please it's not safe here!" The young women cried.

"I can't come with you, it would be putting both of you at risk. I have to stay here and make sure that the Vongola doesn't perish. So that I can be sure that the two of you are safe." The man next to her said before leaving his crying son and wife to his companion.

"Take them to the safe house in Japan, until I get in contact with you and tell you otherwise," his companion nodded, He continued saying, "and if even a hair on their head is singed, it will be on your head."

"Of course Bossu." The woman stated as she took his wife and son into the awaiting helicopter.

Just as they were flying away the little boy turned around, looking out the window, only to see his father getting hit in the shoulder by a bullet, the young boy screamed as he was flown further away from his home and father.


	2. Mistake Number .1.

Midoriya Izuku awoke with a start trying to catch his breath, he hadn't experienced something like that since he was young. Looking at the time, Midoriya quickly got ready and headed down to the dorm kitchen, grabbed something to eat and headed over to the common room where the rest of his classmates were seated.

"Good morning" Midoriya mumbled, a chorus of good mornings followed.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Kirishima walked into the room with an angry Bakugo following behind.

"Morning everyone, Bakubro and I were going to go to the mall today. I was wondering if any of you were interested in coming?" Kirishima asked the group.

"Oi, Shitty Hair, I never agreed to this!!" Bakugo shouted before anyone had a chance to respond, with numerous nods of agreement throughout the room, they left the safety of the school grounds and headed to the Kiyashi Ward shopping mall.

Reaching the Mall they split into smaller groups, Midoriya and Todoroki head towards the food court with Kirishima dragging along Bakugo.

"Oi, Shitty Hair I can walk by myself!" Bakugo shouted at Kirishima

"I know, but I don't want you to run away," Kirishima replied.

"Guys can you please calm down." Midoriya pleads with as he turns around to the due, he is knocked to the floor.

"Hey, apologies to him!" Todoroki uncharacteristically shouted at the man who had just knocked Midoriya to the floor.

"Dispiancente." The man apologized to them, the boys just staring at him, they hadn't understood a word he said.

The man quickly realised the look on their faces, "Oh sorry, I get my languages a bit mixed up, I am sorry for knocking into you young man." he continued, "though it is nice to see you again Giotto, it has been a while. Your father is happy that you are doing well." leaving it at that he disappeared into the crowd.

Midoriya was frozen, he couldn't believe this was happening. No one had said that name in years, his mother had told him that anything from when he was young is forgotten and no one must know, it could risk both their safety. But for that man to tell him that his father is happy that he is well was strange as far as he knew his father died in the attack 11 years ago.

Todoroki couldn't be any more confused, who was that man? It was like he had known him all his life. But he called him 'Giotto' Todoroki had never heard that name before, it sounded old-fashioned and not Japanese. Todoroki shrugged it off, 'He must have the wrong person.' As they continued to walk to the food court, Todoroki noticed Midoriya wasn't following them, instead, he was standing a few metres behind them with shock on his face.

"Hey Midoriya, are you ok?" Todoroki asks, snapping Midoriya out of his trance.

"Yeah, I am fine thanks for asking." He replied with a smile.

Midoriya wasn't quite sure if he could continue this. Lying to his friends, pretending he was someone he wasn't but there was no way he could tell them. Once Midoriya and the 3 boys arrived at the food court, he couldn't help but notice something was off. Knowing the hyper-intuition he inherited from his father, Midoriya knew better than to ignore it. This was his first mistake.


	3. Mistake Number .2.

Glancing around at the other shoppers, he began to realise a pattern and one that increased his uneasy feeling. Slowly but surely men with suits were creeping closer to the boys. Until one of the many men was standing directly behind the group, little did he know this would be his second mistake. Soon after Midoriya began to look around at the men Todoroki noticed as well.

"Um, excuse me? Is there something I can help you, men, with?" Todoroki asked the men.

"Undicesimo you will come with us. Any struggle and it will be your lives on the line." One of the men spat, holding a gun up against Kirishima's head.

"E-e-ex-excuse me, bu-bu-but I, we don't know a Undicesimo. I-I-'m sorry." Kirishima stuttered, who by now is trying to figure out a way to activate his quirk in time, just in case the man does pull the trigger.

The man holding the gun to his head turns off the safety, as the other men in suits slowly start to surround the group of kids. This is when Midoriya realised his two mistakes, he knew that he should never ignore the hyper-intuition and he knew that when he first saw the men that he should have separated himself from the group. Both the guilt and dread starts to seep in, knowing that his secret he has been trying to hide for the past number of years was about to go up in smoke. Plus, if he was not careful his friends could be seriously injured as well which has not something Midoriya wanted on his conscious.

"Oi kid, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the heir to the Vongola throne, the Undicesimo." the man sneered, pressing his gun firm into the side of Kirishima's head.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you damn extra!" Bakugo exclaimed, trying to put some space between the man and Kirishima.

"Be careful what you say," he sneered at Bakugo, " Now I assume you haven't told your friends your secret. So, I am going to count to ten and if you don't reveal yourself, I will not hesitate to put a bullet through his head." he continued.

Midoriya began to panic, he couldn't let Kirishima get shot. But he couldn't reveal who he was; it would destroy everything he worked so hard to build. By habit, Midoriya began to mutter and this certainly didn't go unnoticed by both the men in suits and his classmates.

As his muttering continued, the men began to get more and more suspicious. The man holding the gun to Kirishima's head turned to him and narrowed his eyes as if he was scanning the boy for information on him.

"Got something to say,?" Midoriya shook his head, " Well if no one is going to say anything I will start counting. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..." "BANG!'

Midoriya jumped up pulling Kirishima out the way, praying he was unharmed whilst the rest hid, Midoriya was not surprised when he heard the gunshot after all who in the right mind gives someone a count down before shotting them, come on they usually shot first ask questions later especially in this kind of business.


	4. Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will be a little shorter than usual

By the time the others calmed down and looked around, they notice something unusual. There was no bullet in Kirishima, nor near Kirishima at all, looking back at the man who 'shot' at him Kirishima realised that the man who had been holding a gun to his head was 'dead'. Looking into the crowd to see who could it could have been, a person with such fluffy hair that it could have fluffier then Midoriya's approached the group.

"Ciao, Figlio." The Fluffy haired man said, holding his hand out to Midoriya.

The boys were super confused, what was with all the strange languages today? They stood ready to attack whilst the had the chance. Todoroki though noticed something on the man's hand, the ring he is wearing was the same one Midoriya wore on a chain around his neck, the one that they had questioned him about the first in class after they saw him put it on in the change rooms after the quirk assignment.

After Midoriya recovered from his shock, he walked up to the strange man, causing the others to become more on edge. That was until ...

"It has been a while, my son." The man whispered, pulling Midoriya into a tight hug, as they both began to cry.

The boys stood there stunned unsure about what happened and what was happening. During the whole ordeal, the boys hadn't noticed that the rest of their class was gathered around them watching the scene from the sidelines along with a large group of noisy shoppers. All of the students though had one thought on their minds; What the hell is going on!?


	5. Vongola Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to make up for the shorter chapter

Tsunayoshi Sawada was angry at himself. He promised that he wouldn't be like his father, that he would be a part of his son's life and to watch him grow. Though finally after several years he was back home in Japan. When Tsuna had finally clean up the mess of the attack and put the famiglia back on their feet he flew to Japan to meet up with his wife and son.

Unfortunately, things never go as planned for the Decimo with a few setbacks, he handed over all his work for the Italy branch to his guardians temporarily and made his way to the plane. Arriving at the airport in Musutafu Tsuna smiled, he couldn't wait to finally be reunited with his family. When he arrived home though he was surprised to only be met with his wife, only to find out that his son was attending UA and living at schools dorms. Meaning that he was unable to visit home for the past couple of months. Thus, Tsuna set out in determination to try and meet up with his son without drawing too much attention to him or his arrival in Japan.

It has been about a year since his arrival, his guardians have joined Tsuna in Japan and they were out on a shopping trip. This is when the incident occurred. Lambo had not been paying attention and walked into a poor teenager, the others unaware of the situation continued to walk. Lambo recognised him straight away causing him to freeze, that was until one of the boys beside him yelled at Lambo

"Hey, apologies to him!" This caused Lambo to quickly snap out of his trance

"Dispiancente." Lambo replied, quickly realising the looks on their faces, he continues, "Oh sorry, I get my languages a bit mixed up, I am sorry for knocking into you young man. Though it is nice to see you again Giotto, it has been a while. Your father is happy that you are doing well." before he moved swiftly back into the crowd looking for the others, Tsuna would be ecstatic that his son was here as well.

When he got back to the group Gokudera scolds him for walking off.

"You will not believe who I just bumped into," Lambo exclaims, confusing the Tsuna and the other guardians.

"And Who would that be?" Tsuna asks slightly concerned that Lambo might explode from excitement.

"Giotto!"

Tsuna was surprised, after a year of trying to find him in public, one of his guardians just so happens to run into him whilst they are out shopping. He knew what school he went to, he knew how he got his quirk (after all his wife was not as oblivious as the Number 1 hero thought). But for some reason, something always got in the way of him being able to see his son again. This time though he would not let him slip through his fingers after all Tsuna had waited over a decade for this moment.

"Where did you see him?" Tsuna asks Lambo.

"He was with a group of other boys, in the food court." just as Lambo finished saying that Tsuna bolted away from the group heading towards the food court, the others now following a bit behind him.

As Tsuna approached the food court his Hyper-intuition began to alert him something was wrong, as he looked around he saw a strange pattern of men in suits. As he looked closer they seemed to the Scorso famiglia, someone the Vongola had constant problems with. Scanning through the food court he noticed a commotion in the middle, one that the shoppers nearby seemed to be running for their lives. Tsuna knew something wasn't right.

At the centre of all the commotion Tsuna saw four boys; one with half red and half white hair, another with spiky blonde hair, one with green hair, and the last with spiky red hair. At a second glance, Tsuna realised that the boy with the green was his beloved son, and something looked off about the boy with red hair. As he moved swiftly against the crowd of terrified civilians, it became clear, the poor boy with the spiky red hair had a gun held up to his head. By this time his guardians had caught up to him.

"Juudaime, whats going on?" Gokudera asked him, Tsuna held a finger up silencing his guardians and pointed to the group in the middle of the food court.

"Yamamoto shot him, with the rain bullet!" he quickly stated

"What? Are you sure?" just as Yamamoto asks tsuna this they being to hear the man with the gun pointed at the poor boys head.

"Yes, I can't an innocent getting killed because of this mess" Tsuna exclaimed.

On hearing this Yamamoto pulled out his gun that had been made by spanner and Shoichi, specialising in rain flames, he rarely used it and even then it was only with Tsuna's permission. With one shot, they watched as Tsuna pulled his friend away and the bullet hit dead centre of the Scorso famiglia member. They watched as 'Midoriya' and his friends slowly begin to stand up and check up on their red-headed friend. Tsuna then decided it was time to reveal himself to his son and son's friends.

"It has been a while, my son." Tsuna whispered as he pulled 'Midoriya' into a tight hug, as they both began to cry.


	6. Fedora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: I can't remember if Naomasa is the detectives first or last name, but I will be referring to him by Naomasa regardless.

"Son?" the others cried, as the rest of 'Midoriya's' classmates came to their side.

"Wait, are we just going to ignore the fact that he just killed someone?" Bakugo shouted, not so uncharacteristically.

The classmates that were not present during the ordeal were shocked they had forgotten about the man laying on the ground, the class quickly got into a fighting stance. It did matter who this man was; he had killed someone. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of police sirens and most likely a couple of heroes as well. The man though just laughed at the group's antics.

"That man is not dead, he has been hit by a sleep bullet, it leaves them with no injury but it puts them into a coma for several hours," he told the group, causing them to slightly relax.

As the police arrive in the building they head straight to the group, detective Naomasa Tsukauchi was not surprised to see class 1-A in the middle of all the mess, after all, he was used to them getting involved in different things. According to the report, someone had pointed a gun at a boys head demanding to see the 'Undicesimo' after a shorten count down, a gunshot was fired, this is where it got confusing. It was not the boy that got hit with the bullet rather the man holding the gun himself. Naomasa was confused but knew this was no lie, he would have known if the person on the phone had lied after all.

"Morning Detective," the man standing with the group said.

"Morning ..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Morning Sawada, may I ask you some questions about the events earlier?" As Naomasa asked him that, Tsuna waved his hand a little and his guardians came and stood around the police and the detective.

"No need to investigate further Detective, I have this under control," Tsuna stated, turning away from the detective.

"Unfortunately sir I can not allow that, especially with students involved," he responded.

Tsuna sharply nodded his head, and another man approached the group, "Dame-Tsuna, how many times have I taught you to handle the authorities? You should have taken the man and gone, but no you had to stay a little bit longer."

"Reborn, your late" 'Reborn' just rolled his eyes.

Looking at the man, Naomasa had never been so intimidated by someone. He has tall, dark-haired and wore a fedora. He didn't seem to be from Japan (although his Japanese was flawless) but his next action was what shocked him.

The man 'Reborn' took off his hat, stood in front of Midoriya, kneeled in front of him pausing for a couple of seconds, then stood up ruffled this hair and placed his Fedora on Midoriya's head.

"Ciao, Undicesimo," then looking back at the Tsuna and himself, Reborn added "You can deal with this yourself." and walked off.

The detective was shocked. How did Midoriya know these people? Wasn't that the name of the person the man on the ground was looking for? Who the hell are these people? And why haven't Aizawa and All Might Showed up yet?

"Why don't we take this back to the station," Tsuna stated, making it clear that he was not going to take no for an answer, Naomasa nodded his head in agreement, trying desperately not to make his fear noticeable.


	7. All Due Respect

"So, who exactly are you?" detective Naomasa asked.

They had just arrived at the police station and the Scorso famiglia members were all in handcuffs and holding cells.

"Like I said before my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Alright then Sawada, due to your presences at the crime scene I am required to ask you some questions"

"With all due respect Detective ..."

"Naomasa Tsukauchi"

"With all due respect Detective Naomasa, that was not your crime scene, it is mine."

"I'm sorry sir, but a gun was pointed at a UA student and a man, according to you not dead, has a gunshot in his head. I cannot simply hand over the case to you. Especially, since you are a citizen as well."

Tsuna sighed at the detective, he was going nowhere, he had planned to give the unconscious man to Kyoya before he regained consciousness but by the looks of it, he won't have the time. Normally, Tsuna wouldn't use his status to get his way, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And with his son waiting in the reception area along with his friends and guardians, Tsuna wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"You are good at your job, follow the rules but every once in a while it's someone else's business that you are messing with and trust me. My business is the last one you want to be messing with," handing the detective his ID, but not his civilian ID, his Vongola ID.

Naomasa froze, looking up at the man. He couldn't believe his eyes. Glancing out of the window of his office that overlooked the reception area, he saw the rest of Tsuna's group interacting fondly with Midoriya and talking with the other students.

"Fine, you can have the man but you leave the students alone," he continued "and we will need to know your relationship with Midoriya Izuku."

"I agree with your idea, though it might be best to have all those involved in the incident to hear this."

"We will move this to the conference room upstairs."

After the 2 men collected the rest of the group and had found their spots in the conference room. There was an eerie silence. Naomasa looked at the group of students that were involved; Midoriya, Kirishima, Bakugo, Todoroki, Momo, Iida, Kaminari, Shinso, and Jiro. Several other students had been at the mall but they were unaware of the event that had occurred.

"Ok can someone tell me what the hell is going on!" shouted Bakugo, who up until then had been on his best behaviour.

"Sawada, Midoriya, would one of you like to start or should I?"

Tsuna spoke up first, " Before I start Kyoya I trust you will take care of the men in the holding cells." a man in the back corner, as far away as possible from everyone else gave him a quick nod and disappeared.

"Well let's get started. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, this Gokudera Hayato, Takeshi Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome, Lambo, and the man who just left was Hibari Kyoya. We just moved back to Japan after several years in Italy. Any questions yet?"

"Yeah, why the hell did you kill that man!"

"First of all, I was not the one that shot him. Secondly, he is not dead simply unconscious."

"Like that's any better." He grumbled.

"It is considering in our occupation to kill or be killed, we try to keep as many people alive as possible."

"How do you know Midoriya?" came a question from the back, heads turned around to Todoroki, they had forgotten that he knew Midoriya."

"I can't answer that." glares came from around the room, and some of the students started questioning Midoriya instead.

'Screw it the Vindice owes me' Tsuna thought.

"Fine" the room went silent.

"Are you sure Juudaime? What about ...?" Gokudera asked

"It's time to come out of hiding, after all, I am going to need to step down sometime."


	8. All The Info p.t 1

"Before we begin though we are still waiting for a couple of people" Tsuna stated, "Ah here they are." As he says this Aizawa, All Might, and Inko walk in, "Please have a sit we were about to begin.

They all take a sit, All might next to Naomasa, Aizawa leans against the wall the same place Hibari was standing a few moments prior, and Inko took the sit closest to Tsuna, which had been left open by both the students and guardians. This made the students even more curious, some even looking to 'Midoriya' for answers.

"Auntie?!" Bakugo exclaimed

"Hello Katsuki, it's been a while since I last saw you," Inko replied to the confused blonde.

"Well, now that everyone is here I believe I owe you all an explanation," mummers around the room agreeing with Tsuna's statement.

"My name, like I mentioned earlier, is Sawada Tsunayoshi but there is another name that I go by. It's not my birth name but it is the name of my heritage, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola."

"Wait! Vongola! As in the multi-billion yen company?!" Jiro exclaimed.

"There is not just a multi-billion yen company, but there isn't a reason for you to be in Japan? Unless..." Kaminari trails off.

"You are correct there, you must be Kaminari," Lambo says.

"Yes sir."

"I can tell you are just like your father."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I am the tenth boss of the Vongola. The men that approached you at the mall today are enemies of ours."

Those involved nodded their heads that makes sense. Aizawa and All Might who had been filled with what had happened silently agreed that made perfect sense.

"That still doesn't explain anything." Todoroki stated, staring directly at Tsuna, "Who is Giotto?" Midoriya swore in his mind, he had hoped that Todoroki didn't bring that up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your friend over there" motioning to Lambo, "knocked one of my friends to the ground and called him Giotto. I didn't think much about it at the time but in between the gun incident and then you calling Midoriya 'son'. I think that there is a lot that you are not letting on."

"Well aren't you a smart one," mumbled Lambo, Tsuna shooting him a look to get him to be quiet.

"You're not wrong, but I am only giving you basic information because I don't want you to get involved in something that doesn't involve you. It's a dangerous occupation after all." Tsuna responded.

"We are heroes in training, we are some weak little kids who can't protect ourselves!" Todoroki shouted back, slamming his hands into the desk.

"Don't you dare disrespect the Decimo like that" the men growled, as the singular female in the group glared at him.

'Midoriya' was shocked, he had never seen Todoroki act this way even with his father. Honestly, he was terrified of what Todoroki would do. But before he could do anything, Iida grabbed Todoroki and pulled him back down into his seat.

"Todoroki control yourself, we should be grateful to this group of men. After all, had they not stepped in Kirishima may be in the hospital and not here in this room with us." Iida continued, "Plus we are UA students, you must make sure to make a good impression especially in public."

"Thank you for that ... " "Iida Tenya sir" "Iida, well since you kids are a smart bunch and will most likely bug 'Midoriya' until he tells you. I will explain more."

"Let's get one thing out of the way first. Inko and Izuku Midoriya are not their real names." motioning to the pair, " Izuku real name is Giotto (Sawada) Di Vongola, and once he reaches the right age or something happens to me he will gain the title Undicesimo."

"Hang on, Hang on. Isn't titles such as Decimo and Undicesimo. Used commonly in things like Yakuza and the Mafia?" Jiro asked.

"You are spot on, the Vongola is not only a Multi-billion yen company, popular with things such as support items for heroes. It is also the ruler of the Mafia world." The room was so silent you could hear was the sound of breathing.


End file.
